Don't cry lil' angel
by LauraZabini
Summary: She saw her husband cheating on her...and run away. Was it destiny that she met the man who owned her heart for the past 5 years? slightly HG, mainly DG, one shot rated M for language and to be on the save side :D plz R&R!


Numb. That was how she felt. Numb. Nothing more. It was a warm July evening, like every other one, when her heart was stabbed with a knife. Pain, the first thing she felt was pain, but soon she realized that she didn't care. Since then she felt numb. She was sitting in a park near her flat in London. Nobody noticed the crying woman; nobody saw the mascara mix with her tears and slide down her cheeks. Nobody cared.

He told her countless times that he loved her, respected her, wanted to see her happy. But how could she be happy about what she saw 2 hours ago? Her husband of 3 years cheating on her with her best friend. Her best friend, who was like a sister to her, betrayed her. She had to fight the urge to strangle her former best girlfriend. The Avada was on her lips when she saw them.

"Babe, it's not what it looks like!" was the last thing she heard from him, before slamming the door behind her and grabbing her car keys. She just got back from work when she heard noises from the bedroom. Opening the door she saw her worst nightmare come true. Her husband lying naked above her also naked best friend, moaning. Her blood boiled when she saw her husband fucking another woman. "Do you think she'll ever find out about us?" asked the woman beneath her husband, not noticing her standing on the doorway, clenching her fists. "Who gives a fuck about her? She didn't notice it in the last 5 years, so why should she now?" was his response. "I want the divorce, _darling_." said his wife, not wanting to hear his response and explanations.

She fought her memories back, not wanting to remember what happened. Wearing her favorite black, tight jeans, a forest green tank top with the sentence "I'm a hot chick" on it and with her crimson hair falling into her eyes as she stared at the ground, not noticing that another person sat beside her on the bench.

"Why are you crying?" asked the male voice. She gave a short, fake laugh and answered: "If I only knew. What would you do if you saw your wife screwing your best friend?"

"I'd probably kick his naked ass and crucio him to death."

At his last words her head shot up and she felt herself staring into beautiful grey eyes. A wizard. She noticed how pale his skin was and his platin blonde hair. "It's been a long time." she said, not breaking eyecontact.

"It was, indeed." He looked at her angelic face, her curly crimson hair and her wonderfeul brown eyes, which used to be full of passion.

"I feel numb." she said, looking at the ground again.

"What happened exactly? I thought the guy who annoys me to death made you happy?"

"He used to. But...I don't know, the passion was gone, I thought I still loved him. I found out that he was cheating on me with _her_," she emphasized 'her' with pure disgust, "pretty all the time we were together. I regret my decision every day."

"What decision? To leave me for him?" he said gently; he wasn't angry at her. He knew that her family pushed her into the arms of _him_. He waited for her, just like he promised her he would.

"Yes. You were and will always be better than him. I think I was just too stupid enough to see that." she said, giving him one of her fake, short laughs. But he always saw through her mask, and she knew it.

"We both made our mistakes. But- Do you think it's a reason not to start from the beginning again?" he asked calmy, but to be honest: he was as nervous as he was when they were on their first date.

"No, I guess not. I always knew that you are better than him."

He smiled at her, no, he didn't smirk, like he usually did, he actually smiled, and extended his hand for her to shake it "Hello, my name is Draconius Anthony Malfoy, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She giggled and took his hand, while she answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Draconius. My name is Ginevra Sophia bloody-and-soon-not-anymore-Potter, but don't worry, I'll be a Weasley again, soon."

"Don't cry, lil' angel." he said, like he used to when they dated 5 years ago. He whipped her tears away and hugged her tightly. She smiled widely while they hugged, but they were interrupted by someone.

"Ginevra Potter, what the hell are you doing!?" yelled Harry Potter, her husband. She was furious. He interrupted her _special _moment. Every girl has a special moment in her life, the most romantic moment. It happens only once to a girl.

"I, Harry bloody Potter, was enjoying my special moment, you asshole!!" she yelled as well.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!? I ALWAYS KNEW IT!"

She couldn't believe his words. "DON'T YOU DARE TO YELL AT ME! YOU WERE THE ONE HO CHEATED ON ME FOR BLOODY 4 YEARS YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" she yelled and took Draco's hand in hers. They started to go away, leaving a dumbfounded Harry Potter and about 20 passengers who watched the whole scene. Draco felt proudness wash over him: That was the Ginny he knew from Hogwarts, the one with passion. After a few steps she stopped walking and turned her head around.

"And Harry?" He looked up at her, never feeling so dumbfounded and embarrassed. "Fuck you." she said with a smile and walked away to start a new life with the only man that could ever make her happy, leaving a crowd of people laughing at her soon-to-be-ex-husband. Oh, she never felt so good before.

* * *

A/N: and another draco/ginny! :D hope you liked it! and now please press that tiny little button down there and submit a review!! Special thanx to **Wiccan98**, my beta and to all of you who keep reviewing my fanfics. love ya all!! you guys rock!


End file.
